


A Thief's Best Friend

by HayamaRei



Series: Of Thieves and Family Bonds [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blaise faces a challenge, Gen, Rayya is the best you can't change my mind, aka his family, author really doesn't know how to tag, some brotherly bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamaRei/pseuds/HayamaRei
Summary: Blaise has been training with the Guild for a couple of months, and it's been going great. Will a visit home go just as great, though?





	A Thief's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Short one that was basically written because I love Rayya and I wanted more of her in this universe. 
> 
> Enjoy

Returning home after two months of intense training with the Guild felt both like a relief and a burden. Blaise was glad to be home, to lie in his own bed and sleep in at least once. To hug Rayya and spend some time with his family again. But he was different now, like a finely tuned lute, sharper in his actions and he had no idea how his mother managed to seem so relaxed when he’d seen her catch an arrow he wrongfully shot at her back three feet off target. They didn’t let him practice outside the practice room after that. 

His family didn’t know about that, of course. He’d told them he’d been working on a travelling merchant’s caravan, and of course had a fence to back it up if they ever got too curious about who his employer was. But honestly they just seemed happy he was finally picking up a craft. So it wouldn’t make much sense for him to return from a travelling caravan with sharp reflexes and the ability to guess the weight of the dagger Hroar just forged (320 grams give or take) just by looking at it. So he bit his tongue and let himself fall off the chair he was tilting back on when his brother pushed him. And all of that in just the first day. 

Dinner that evening was a dreaded time. He spoke enough to the merchants outside the Flaggon to be able to sell Skooma to a priest, and he’s not just talking here, but the eyes of his family locked onto him made him more uneasy than any guard could. 

“So, how long before you set off again?” His dad asked over a spoonful of Rayya’s stew. Oh how Blaise missed her cooking. 

He swallowed his food before answering. “Oh about a week or so. Maybe more. Endon is visiting family in Riverwood, he’ll call for me when we're set to leave again.” He waved a hand dismissively. 

“I think that’s wonderful.” Rayya said with a big smile. “I’m happy to see you set on a road in life. Not that I minded your constant dwelling.” She teased and Blaise stuck his tongue out at her making everyone laugh.

“How is it on the road?” Hroar pitched in next, leaning forward on the table. “Do you see lots of cool stuff? It sure must be more exciting than Falkreath.”

Hroar was only allowed as far as Falkreath and their dad only took him there when they made deliveries. He was hungry to see more of the world, Blaise knew, but in their parents’ opinion he was still too young. It didn’t matter that at fourteen he was broader and better fit than Blaise was. He even looked older despite being the shorter of the two. Blaise suspected that it was because of what had happened to him in the Orphanage. He didn’t ask. 

“Plenty.” Blaise replied and slapped a smug look on his face. “You’ve not seen anything until you’ve visited Markarth. The city has a waterfall and is built into the mountain!” He explained, and maybe he’d never set foot in Markarth in his life, he was very good at retelling other people’s stories.

Hroar’s face lit up like a bonfire. 

“Markarth, eh?” His dad said, leaning back on his chair. “I visited there once years ago. Is Ghorza still there?”

It felt like he was being interrogated and they didn’t even know they were doing it. “Still the finest blacksmith in the city. Has troubles with her apprentice though. I actually saw her throw a hammer at him once.” 

His father laughed. “That’s Ghorza for you. Glad to know she hasn’t changed.”

They ate in silence for a while after that, until it was broken by Hroar again. “How cool will it be if you ever met mom on the road? You could restock her with supplies and have her tell you all her latest adventures! Maybe even see her fight a dragon! I’ve always wanted to see her fight a dragon!”

“I don’t think Endon would be willing to stay and watch a fight that can damage the goods.” Blaise laughed. “But it would be cool.”

“I wonder where she is now...” The smile slipped from Hroar’s face and it made guilt twist in Blaise’s gut. 

Their dad placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “She’s probably saving Morthal from vampires again. She’ll be back as soon as she’s free, you know that.” Hroar nodded and the rest of the dinner went in small talk about Blaise’s adjusting to life on the road. 

When they went to bed later that evening Hroar was still reluctant to talk. It made the guilt only raise in Blaise. He hated seeing his brother like that and he had to do something about it. He waited until Hroar was ready for bed and then threw himself next to the younger boy, making him yelp.

“I am tired of looking at your gloomy mug.” He said, making Hroar glare at him. “I was planning on giving it to you before I leave, but whatever, have it now.” He pulled out the carefully leather-wrapped present from the inner pocket of his tunic and handed it to the younger boy. 

“You got me something?” Hroar looked at the still wrapped present with surprise. 

“I carried heavy crates at Windhelm for a day to get it.” He’d snuck into the Riften barracks and stolen it from the personal belongings chests, but in his mind the effort equaled carrying crates all day. 

Hroar looked positively star struck as he carefully unwrapped the leather only to gasp when he finally saw what’s inside. “Is this...”

“An authentic ebony dagger, yes. The guy I got it from said it belonged to the Brotherhood.”

Hroar’s eyes were big as saucers. “The Brotherhood?” Blaise nodded. “By the Eight!”

“Watch your language.” The words came out before Blaise could stop them and it made Hroar shoot him a puzzled look. Blaise just shook his head. 

It was a joke within the Guild, to not mention the Eight around Nocturnal’s shrine. He wasn't sure who started it but everyone was onto it within days. It came as a reflex to him now. 

“So it's mine? All mine?” Hroar asked, Blaise’s slip up quickly forgotten in the awe of his new possession. 

“All yours, buddy.” Blaise confirmed. “I have no use for it and you've always said you would love to have one to study.” 

“I asked mom to keep an eye out for one.”

“Well I beat her to it. Now go to sleep, dad will blame me for keeping you up if you're tired tomorrow.” He ruffled his brother’s hair and blew out the candle before going to his bed. 

“Goodnight Blaise.” Hroar whispered and Blaise was reminded how young his brother actually was. 

“Goodnight.”

However Blaise didn't sleep. He waited until he was sure Hroar was asleep, as well as everyone else, waited long minutes after the footsteps died out around the house and stood up. Without making a sound he pulled out the bag he'd stashed under his bed that held his Guild armour and crept out of the room. 

The house was quiet the way it always was during the night. The creaking of that set of wooden planks everpresent. The fire cracking in the hall, keeping the house warm. That faint buzzing the enchantments table always gave out. If he listened hard enough Blaise could even hear the deep breathing of his father. With nothing out of place Blaise gave himself the green light to make his way towards and out of the door. 

The air outside was cold but warmer than it was in Riften. The sky was clear and Blaise thanked Nocturnal for it. Complete darkness wasn't the best condition for what he had planned. 

Falkreath was close and not heavily guarded. A break-in wasn't going to be hard and he could prove to his mother he could pull a heist without a guild member holding his hand. The plan was to go into the forest, change into gear, pull a quick job and be home before anyone could wake up. Easy. 

He was just past the stables when a voice behind him nearly made him jump out of his skin. “Where do you think you're going?”

He spun around and Rayya was there, arms crossed looking at him sternly. He blessed his luck on not deciding to change inside the house. 

“Oh, I'm uh, going for a walk.” He stumbled for words and cursed himself for it. “Sleeping in a bed is weird now after so long sleeping in the open.” That was a good one. Plausible. 

“You miss the stars?” Rayya asked and Blaise almost sighed in relief. 

“Yes. Sleeping under the sky really has its charm.” 

“Mhmm.” Rayya stepped closer to him. “Why don't you just camp on the balcony then? It's less likely for wolves to attack there.”

“I, um, I will!” Blaise said, nodding his head vigorously. “I'll just… walk around first. Get fresh air. So… I'll be back in a bit.” He tried to take his leave but Rayya grasped him by the forearm.

“You aren't headed for Falkreath by any chance, are you?”

How did she know? “Why-why would I be going there?”

“That's what I'm asking myself too.” Her eyebrows knit together. “Especially since your mother hasn't cleared you for field duty yet.”

Blaise opened his mouth to argue but then her words sank in, leaving him speechless. He stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

“Yes I know kid. Your mother is my best friend, of course I know.” She explained without being asked.

“But. But why didn't you say anything?” 

“And ruin my fun?”

Blaise let out a frustrated whine. “Why???”

“Because your life is horrible. Now get back inside and better stay there or I'll have to write and tell Moira about your endeavours.”

Blaise wanted to stomp his foot, act like a child who's been refused a toy but he was better than that and both him and Rayya knew it.

“How much do you know?” He asked her as they walked back towards the house. He actually felt relieved to have someone else in the family to share the secret with. 

“I know about Brynjolf.” She replied, knowing exactly what he was asking. Instead of walking through the door she made a last moment turn and sat down on the stairs to the balcony. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Blaise bit his lip and sat down next to her. Rayya was like his second mother. She'd taken care of him even before his father or Hroar had come into the picture, she was the second person in the world he felt so comfortable with. 

“I tried to hate him.” He said after a minute of silence. “I wanted to… I don't know, blame him for taking mom away. But…”

“But he didn't take her away.” Rayya finished for him.

“And mom actually looks happy around him, you know? Not just content, she glows when he does the smallest thing for her and I can't hate him for making her happy.” Rayya nodded and urged him to go on. “But there's this part of me that still blames him. That sees him as the enemy. What will happen if Hroar finds out about him? It will break him! It will make him hate mom, too. He scares me, Rayya.”

Her strong arm wrapped around his shoulders and he easily leaned against her when she pulled. “Listen, I wish I could tell you it's all going to be alright, but I can't. Nobody knows what the future holds. But I can tell you that your mother is a smart woman who knows what she's doing. Love isn't enough to make her think irrationally and if she's chosen to take the risk then she's calculated that it's worth it. She cares about Balimund enough to not be careless with his feelings. She'll do everything she can not to hurt him and I know it. And if the day comes when the truth comes out and the situation spirals out of control… Well, then you'll maybe get to deck Brynjolf if your heart still desires it. But honestly, he's not a bad man. And he's been smitten by Moira probably since the first job they pulled together. And your mother was too dense back then to realize she felt the same way.”

Blaise sighed and nodded. It sounded about right. 

“Remember, no matter what happens, both Moira and Balimund love you boys and even if the day comes for them to part ways, you'll always be their children.”

“And if we have to choose? Who to stay with?” 

He could feel Rayya smile even if he couldn't see her. “Something tells me you already know what your choice would be.”

She was right, Blaise just wasn't sure if he was ready to admit it out loud. “Thank you, Rayya.”

“No problem kid. Now back in bed. You're here to take a break, not put me in positions where I can get fired.” She said and pushed him away from her. 

Blaise grinned and waved at her as he walked into the house. Hroar hadn't even moved in his bed when Blaise slipped under the covers. He felt lighter than he had in two months.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> The next fic will either be up tomorrow since I have one done, or I'll finish another one and post it before that. We'll see how that goes.


End file.
